AvP: USCMC Missiles
Missile, AGM (204A TSAM): The Threat Suppression Attack Missile (TSAM) is a low-cost, self-protection weapon designed to defend strikeships and dropships against airborne missiles, early warning radar, SAM sites, and anti-aircraft weaponry. Small, short ranged and lightweight, the TSAM design trades off threat suppression for high speed. The TSAM takes no penalties due to range, making it a much better long-range tank killer than the Hellhound. *'Missile, AGM (220C Hellhound II)': The Hellhound II is a multi-role tactical missile designed for use against point targets such as vehicles, armor, buildings and bunkers. The weapon can be launched in two different modes: the first allows the Heavy Weapons Specialist to lock the missile's seeker onto a target before launch; the second uses a grid reference to search for a pre-designed target. These weapons are +2 to hit against targets on the ground, but –2D to hit against targets in the air. *'Missile, ASAT (XIM-28A Long Lance)': The XIM-28A is a 5.6 m Anti-Satellite Missile powered by a two-stage Lockmart LP-XII solid rocket booster. It works under its own internal guidance. The XIM-28A attacks with a +6D Attack Bonus, and suffers no range penalties out to its full range of 1,600 kilometers. *'Missile, AIM (90E Headlock)': The AIM-90E is a short-ranged air-to-air missile optimized for dogfight engagements. The warhead consists of thirty-four explosives darts, which are released by the missile as it approaches the target. The Headlock suffers full range penalties to hit, but negates any of an aircraft’s defense bonus gained from speed. *'Missile, SAM (HIM-78 Sprint)': The HIM-78 Sprint is a high-speed ground launched space weapon designed to destroy spacecraft and satellites in near orbit. It is usually launched in clusters and contains two stages. The HIM-78 attacks with a +6D Attack Bonus, and suffers no range penalties out to its full range of 1,600 kilometers. *'Missile, SAM (HIM-122 Lancer)': The HIM-122 Lancer provides anti-ballistic missile defense. It launches with ten maneuvering warheads, which it releases in the final stage of its flight. The HIM-122 suffers no range penalties, and negates any defense bonus gained by an airborne target’s speed. This weapon suffers no range penalties. This missile attacks with an Attack Bonus of +4D. *'Missile, SAM (LIM-417 Phalanx)': The primary SAM in use, this missile has a long range, capable of engaging aerospace craft to the limits of the stratosphere. It employs a three-stage booster for the launch and uses radar, IR, optical, UV and jam homing to track targets. The Phalanx suffers no range penalties, and negates any defense bonus gained by an airborne target’s speed. This missile attacks with an Attack Bonus of +5D. *'Missile, SAM (SIM-118 Hornet)': The SIM-118 Hornet is a shoulder-launched man-portable Surface to Air Missile (SAM) capable of engaging targets up to 10 km. It can acquire and track targets, allowing the operator to fire at targets beyond visual range. This shoulder fired anti-aircraft weapon gains a +1 pip to hit against airborne targets. Source *Aliens: Game Over v0.8 (pages 34-35) *Xenopedia: Rockets/Missiles *thedemonapostle